


A Shadow's Musings: The Iron Maiden

by 30SecondGoat



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, and new things, he basically likes to observe changes, new champion, non action, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28013751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30SecondGoat/pseuds/30SecondGoat
Summary: Talon's take on the new champion, what she means for Noxus, and what the consequences might be.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	A Shadow's Musings: The Iron Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short thing I wrote after reading up on Rell and her story. Definitely nothing too deep here, but I like to imagine this as his reaction, and maybe some thoughts towards this new character. I might try and do a series of his thoughts towards champions, or at least new ones, but we'll see.

The facility was in ruins.

Talon’s eyes scanned the rubble, broken stone and twisted scrap laying in the shadow of what once was an iron fortress. He’d been aware of its existence, peripherally. A research lab and training grounds to combat the threat of Mordekaiser. The fact that it was run by the Black Rose, information only recently exposed, was the only reason for his interest. It irked him that the shadowy organization had kept something on this scale hidden for so long; either he was losing his touch, or they were getting better.

Neither option was encouraging.

Nothing was left for him to find. It had all been destroyed, maliciously and systematically, in the girl’s escape. Though irked that there were no leads to follow, Talon didn’t begrudge her. Another young soul twisted and destroyed by the darkness that was Noxus. If her rampage gave her any shred of vindication or peace, then he would be glad for her.

He knew it didn’t. It never did.

Deciding there was nothing left for him to see, Talon left as quietly as he appeared, disappearing into the lengthening shadows as night approached. It was time to check back in with Katarina and see what she’d been able to uncover. The meeting halls were a mess with anger and confusion after Rell’s escape. Some were outraged at the tactics the Black Rose had used, others furious that such an important weapon was allowed to go rogue. Confusion and anger were spreading in the already unstable cities of Noxus, and it wouldn’t be long before Swain would react and clamp down on the unrest with an iron claw.

Talon knew Rell was in the outskirts of one of the smaller communities to the east, leading a group of children, the Null, as she tried to protect them. He’d seen their camp, even catching a glimpse of the metalmancer, the Iron Maiden as some had started to call her. She truly was young, barely older than a child. But set inside her youthful face were eyes blood-red with hatred towards Noxus, and any that swear loyalty to the city-state.

He’d seen that hatred in many eyes, each and every one eventually snuffed out by the inky blackness that was their home. But none of them held her power. Not even his own. Her hatred guided her hand, but it was the power they gave her that allowed her to live. Noxus had truly created its greatest weapon, and now Noxus would pay the price for it. 

Talon slipped between buildings and past patrols. The Du Couteau manor was on the horizon, slowly fading into the darkness of nightfall as he approached. He and Katarina would compare notes and decide the best course of action to take. Then he would continue searching for answers and secrets.

He would not help Rell. He doubted if she would accept it even if he did. Hers was not a cause he cared for, and her devotion to protection was a hindrance he could not afford. But he was glad that, for as long or little as she was there, she would be a thorn in Swain’s side. One more distraction to keep him from growing too bold. One more rock for him to move before his rise to power. One more step to delay what was more and more feeling like the inevitable.

With a final look towards the vanishing sun, Talon turned and disappeared into the darkness.


End file.
